1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to sports, particularly to a teaching and exercising machine for football players and wrestlers.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Development of rapid dynamic reflexes in athletes is very important for such athletes to achieve optimum skills and performance. The use of exercising machines has been found to be very useful to develop such reflexes since such machines provide a full spectrum of stimuli and uniform training conditions. Also, machines are far less dangerous than human contact when practicing.
Known in the art is a device for training wrestlers (U.S. Pat. No. 3,888,481 to Adams, Jr., et al., 1975 June 10). This device includes a padded dummy-like figure formed over a frame of which the arms and upper torso are spring-biased to a certain position, but which are moveable to other positions. This device can be resiliently mounted to a wall or a mounting framework.
This device, however, does not provide sufficient freedom of motion of the dummy to simulate the full contact condidtions of practice which are usually associated with lifting of an opponent in wrestling.
Even more important, this and other prior-art machines do not generate any stimuli for developing dynamic reflexes; thus they are essentially exercising machines, rather than training machines. Also they cannot be used to develop automatic motions, a very important ability in live conditions of wrestling or football.
Another disadvantage of prior-art machines is that they are useful only to train wrestlers and cannot be used to train football players.